


RarePairs Soulmate Fic

by psychoroach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV), Magic Mike (2012), Magic Mike (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of rarepair soulmate fic. Pairing suggestions by my friend Littlewitch34 aka Lindsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicity Smoak/Big Dick Richie (Magic Mike)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlewitch34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/gifts).



> This will contain soulmate fic rarepairs. Probably the crackiest pairings my friend could think of. If there's any pairing from the fandoms used you want to see, leave me a comment. But know if I don't like the character, I won't write it. That being said, though, there's very few characters I flat out don't like/won't write. The weirder and crackier the better!

Felicity wasn't sure what she was doing as she walked into the club that boasted 'Tampa's Finest Male Strippers', but it didn't stop her from letting herself be led to a table near the middle of the room. Ever since Oliver had broken up with her, and she'd decided to remove herself from Star City, she'd floundered a bit. Sure she found a perfectly acceptable job at an IT company, doing things that seemed to challenge her professionally, but the rest of her life was sadly lacking. A friend of hers, Zoe, from her hybrid zumba-yoga class (and what was up with all the new weird workout phases that were popping up now? Everyone was so into fitness it made her feel slightly judged sometimes) had suggested the club if she needed a night out. The secret smile she had when she said it made Felicity wonder about the suggestion, but all Zoe said was that her boyfriend Mike worked there. Now that she was there, she realized what the smile was about and Felicity told herself to give Zoe a piece of her mind at the next class. She was about to get up and leave, when the lights lowered and the emcee came out to start the show, making her miss her opportunity since the women in the audience immediately started going crazy; she knew she'd never be able to fight her way through that crowd. 

The first stripper that came out was a coiffed, black haired man that made Felicity's eyebrows raise. He was attractive in a pretty boy sort of way, but wasn't quite Felicity's type. His name was Ken and Felicity snickered to herself, thinking he did sort of resemble the doll of the same name. His routine was interesting, as he sang while he stripped and Felicity had to admit he had a fairly good voice. Great even. But she wasn't overly impressed by a good voice, she'd heard Roy singing to himself in the lair plenty of times and it lost its appeal fairly quickly. 

Next out was a man the emcee called Tito, and Felicity furrowed her eyebrows when Candy Shop by 50 Cent started up. She quickly realized what was going on and screwed up her face, shaking her head as she watched the man lick chocolate off a woman he'd grabbed from the audience (thankfully she'd dodged that bullet), before covering himself in the goo. She hoped they had showers backstage, otherwise that was going to be an awkward car ride home. 

Maybe she was overthinking everything. 

Maybe she just wasn't the type to enjoy a strip show. She was more the type that ogled someone while they were working out. 

...No she wasn't going to think about Oliver.

A few more strippers came and went, and a few more sangrias disappeared before she could really realize she was drinking a little more than she needed to (actually a lot more). 

And then he came out. A man that had Felicity sitting up and paying attention right away. Of course the fact that he was dressed in a tux helped, too. 

She vaguely heard the emcee call him something like Richie, but her eyes were glued to the man. He looked like sex on legs, with a bit of danger to boot. It made her squirm in her chair, a flush coming over her body. She watched as he looked around the crowd, looking for some...he called out for any brides and she almost threw her hand up to volunteer. There were none though and his eyes locked on her, causing her to flush even more as he walked over and held a hand out. "Care to have a little fun?" 

She wanted to shake her head, not one to be the center of attention, but she found herself taking his hand and letting herself be taken up on the stage. 

...where she was immediately seated in a sex swing. What was her life coming to?

The guy danced around to Marry You by Bruno Mars and Felicity watched, wide eyed, unable to take her eyes away from him. When he got closer to her, she blinked, able to take in his cologne, a heady smell that did things to her body. "You know, I never think about something like that on the first meeting, but I have to say you have me considering it." She blurted out, not at first realizing she'd done so. 

She watched as...Richie was it?...stopped and stared at her, his eyes widening. He didn't have long to do that, though, as the song changed to Closer by Nine Inch Nails and he pulled back and ripped off the tux, leaving him in a very tiny pair of black pleather shorts that had her drooling on herself. He danced around before coming over and pulling her into a position she'd never been in before, grinding against her. She gulped and whimpered when she felt what he was working with and her hands clenched at her sides. 

"Is this your writing?" He asked, inching down the front of his shorts, showing off writing on a very delicious V on his hip. She stared for several seconds before realizing what she was looking at and she nodded. 

He grinned widely as he finished the routine and he pulled her up and hugged her to him. "Wait backstage for me, sweetheart?" He didn't give her much time to answer, pulling her over to the side of the stage. "Mike!" He called over to a man who was dressed in a hoodie and baggy pants. "Show this lovely lady to the lounge area would you?" The guy came over and helped her off the stage, smiling at her. 

"You know, in all the years I've known him, Richie's never picked up a girl from the club." The guy, Mike apparently, said. 

"Um well I'm his soulmate." Felicity blurted out, still a little gobsmacked about the entire thing. 

Mike stopped in place and stared at her, before beaming. "That's fuckin' awesome! Holy shit!" He picked her up and spun her around, causing her to yelp. "Richie's been looking for the princess attached to his glass slipper, I'm glad he found you, he's an awesome dude." 

Felicity was confused by the analogy, but she shrugged it off as Mike showed her to a room that had snacks laid out. 

"Help yourself." He said. "Richie should be here in a bit, he just has to shower and wash the glitter off and shit." He laughed. "Well attempt it, we never really get rid of the glitter and baby oil." He winked and left her there to wait. 

After about 20 minutes, Richie showed up. Felicity almost pouted when she saw that he was dressed in a pair of sweatpants, sneakers and a sleeveless shirt, but she reigned it in. He walked over to her, smiling, and pulled her close, hugging her tightly (but in a surprisingly gentle sort of way, despite how large he was---and he was large). "How are you?" He murmured, his voice reverberating through her in a really pleasant sort of way. 

"I think I'm drunk." Felicity blurted out, blushing when he laughed. "I had a few more drinks than I probably should've had." 

"That's ok, I'll make sure you get home ok." Richie pulled back and looked down at her. "God you're beautiful." 

"I think you're a little enamored from finding your soulmate." Felicity said modestly. 

"Maybe a little, but you're still gorgeous." Richie insisted. "Even Mike said so, and when I told the other guys, they agreed." 

"You mean the living doll dude, and candy man?" Felicity asked, wishing she could shut herself up. 

Richie snickered and nodded. "Yeah, them." He said, looking far too amused. "How about we get out of here, sweetheart?" 

"I'd like that." Richie calling her sweetheart and being the epitome of a gentle giant (despite the fact that he looked like he belonged in a MC---yes she watched Sons of Anarchy---) made her feel warm and fuzzy...or maybe it was the liquor...or a combination of both. 

"Do you have any friends you need to tell you're leaving?" Richie asked. 

"No I came alone." Felicity said. "My friend Zoe suggested coming here. Said her boyfriend worked here." 

"Mike's Zoe?" Richie asked. 

"Um she did say her boyfriend was Mi...wait that other dude?" Felicity asked, clueing in. 

"Yep. They call him Magic." Richie grinned. 

"Why?" Felicity asked, as Richie walked her out of the room toward the back door. 

Richie laughed. "Maybe if you come back sometime, you'll find out." He teased. 

\---------------------------

Felicity woke up to a hangover, dry mouth, and the feel of a body curled up behind her, a large arm around her waist. She panicked briefly, wondering if she'd gotten so drunk that she'd done something she swore she'd never do...a one night stand...before the night came back to her and she gasped, remembering she'd found her soulmate. She heard a quiet chuckle from behind her and was pulled closer to the body. "I take it you're up." 

"Yeah. Uh, did we..." Felicity blushed. 

"No." Richie chuckled, pulling her around so they could face each other. "You fell asleep as soon as I started driving, so I couldn't exactly get your address out of you. Can't say I don't mind, though, I wanted to spend more time with you anyway." 

Felicity did a quick check and realized she was still dressed in the shirt she'd had on, although her pants had been taken off, along with her shoes. Well if the guy was her soulmate, he had a right to see her undressed, she figured. 

Not that she was one of those people that believed a soulmate was the be all end all for someone. No, she'd seen first hand from her parents that that wasn't always the case. But she wanted to give Richie the benefit of the doubt. He'd been nothing but kind and courteous to her so far. 

"I wouldn't mind that." Felicity said. "I have the day off anyway." 

"Where do you work?" Richie asked curiously. 

"I work at Rimes Corporation." Felicity said. "In their IT department." 

"Oh you're good with computers?" Richie asked. 

"I rebuilt my first when I was 7 years old." Felicity boasted. 

Richie grinned. "Think you can take a look at my laptop sometime? I think it has a virus, it keeps shutting itself off." 

"Did you watch porn on it?" Felicity asked. 

Richie laughed. "No, but I let a friend borrow it, and he may have." 

Felicity shook her head. "This is why you buy DVDs." 

Richie kissed her forehead. "Noted." 

"I'd kiss you now." Felicity said. "But I'm sort of paranoid about morning breath." 

Richie grinned against her skin, she could feel it. "Well then why don't we eat breakfast, and then you can take a shower. I have a spare toothbrush you can borrow...and then I can kiss you." 

"I'd like that." Felicity said, sighing happily as Richie tugged her closer, wanting to relax for a little while longer before they started their day. 

Maybe she wouldn't give Zoe a piece of her mind after all, in fact she figured she owed the girl a fruit basket.


	2. Foggy Nelson/Mike Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smoking pot. If you're opposed to this, you may want to skip this chapter.

Going to a male strip club probably wasn't the smartest thing Foggy had ever done. If it got back to his family, his mom and sisters would never let him hear the end of it, but the sign on the front claimed $5 drinks, and 'the best clams in Tampa' and, well, never let it be said Foggy could turn down clams. There was a story in there about the time he'd gone to Aruba...but he didn't want to think about that. It was, quite frankly, two of the worst days of his life. 

He walked in, a little embarrassed even though it said it was a co-ed crowd. He settled down at the bar, close to the stage, but far enough away that he wouldn't be crushed by the crowd of cougars and pervy old men that were up that way. He ordered a rum and coke and a clam basket and prayed that he wouldn't have the same effects the one in Aruba had. Sure, he could stand to lose a little weight, he just preferred to do it the old fashioned way, with diet and exercise, and not...nope, still didn't want to think about that. 

Someone on his other side bumped against him as they leaned over to get the bartenders attention and ordered a beer. "Sorry about that, dude. Usually I'm more aware of how to use my body." 

The flirty comment got Foggy's attention, but then the words hit him and he spun around to look at the man.

He was gorgeous. Foggy was so out of his league. He realized he had to say something and tried to go for casual and witty. "Yeah well when you're dealing with all this jelly, even someone who knows how to use their body well can be out of their element." He immediately wanted to kill himself. What a dumbass soulmark to have. 

The guy laughed loudly and grinned as he sat down and turned to face Foggy. "So you're the one that's responsible for the wall of text on the back of my shin." 

"I am so sorry you've had to deal with that as a soulmark." Foggy said, groaning. "I'm not known for my smooth talking. Most of the time I say the first thing that pops out of my mouth." 

The guy smiled and reached over to touch Foggy's arm. "Don't worry about it. I like it, I like a person who's into themselves. Confidence is sexy." 

Far be it from Foggy to inform the guy that he wasn't all that confident, he just had a case of foot in mouth disease a lot of the time. Matt was never going to let him live this down. "I'm Franklin Nelson. Well, people call me Foggy. It's...a long story." 

"Mike Lane." Mike shook his hand. "So what brings you by the club, Foggy?" 

"Clams." Foggy blushed. "I mean...ok I can't even lie, clams. I love clams." God could he make a worse first impression on his soulmate? 

Mike grinned at him. "Dude! The clams are awesome! I eat them everytime I work here. I don't know what sort of crack they put in them, but I'm all about it." 

"What brings you here?" Foggy asked. 

Mike grinned as the emcee called out the next stripper and he got up and walked toward the stage as Pitbull's Fireball started on the speakers. Foggy gaped as the quiet, affable, if not slightly cocky guy turned into...Foggy didn't have a word for it. He danced around to the beat, causing the crowd to roar their approval. When Mike teased taking off his hoodie, unzipping it a bit, and zipping it up, Foggy found himself wanting to rush the stage and rip it off himself. 

Fortunately before that happened, Mike stripped it off and Foggy choked on his drink as he looked over Mike's body. He had a sixpack that Foggy felt jealous of just as much as he wanted to spread peanut butter over it and lick it off, and his pecs did things to Foggy that he wouldn't be telling a soul about. 

Mike's moves seemed to defy gravity and Foggy found himself wondering what else Mike was capable of, blushing at the images that flashed through his head. 

Mike grinned over at the audience as he kicked off the sneakers he'd been wearing and Foggy wondered what...

His mind went blank. 

Mike had taken off his track pants, revealing a bright blue sparkly thong. Normally a thong wouldn't be something that caught Foggy's attention but the bare skin it showed off definitely had him saluting to attention...in more ways than one. Foggy practically drooled as Mike danced around and showed off almost every inch of his body. 

Once the song was over, Mike gathered his cash and made his way backstage. Foggy felt a little disappointed, not to mention indignant. Mike was his soulmate for crying out loud! Why'd he just leave? 

He stewed in his thoughts as he ordered another rum and coke and clams, digging into them with gusto. He'd always been an emotional eater, hence the few extra pounds he almost always carried. It was a burden as much as he enjoyed the food at the time. 

He was brought out of his brooding when an arm draped over him and he looked up to see Mike there, dressed in another hoodie and sweatpants, a big smile on his face. "Oh...you came back." 

The smile dropped and Mike furrowed his eyebrows. "You thought I wasn't coming back?" 

"Well, I mean..." Foggy blushed. "You left and all." 

Mike laughed and hugged Foggy to him one armed. "You're my soulmate, I'm not dropping you high and dry. I had to go shower off the sweat and take off my thong. Good for performances, but uncomfortable after a while. Those rhinestones chafe, dude." 

"Oh." Foggy said. "Well...I'm glad you didn't leave." Foggy sounded far more vulnerable than he wanted to in that statement and he cursed himself for it. 

Mike stared at him and nodded to himself. "How about we get out of here? Do you smoke pot?" 

"Not regularly since college." Foggy admitted. "But every once in a while when I have a stressful day." 

"Good." Mike said. "Why don't you come back to my place, we'll share a joint, and talk? Get to know each other." 

"I'd like that." Foggy grinned. He slid off his stool and would've fallen if Mike hadn't caught him, putting an arm around him. 

"Whoa...watch it." Mike laughed. "One too many jack and cokes?" 

"Rum." Foggy said, flushing. "I guess I had more than I thought." 

"It's ok, let's head out. I'll bring you back tomorrow to get your car." Mike said, leading him out through the crowd, out of the club. He loaded Foggy into his car and got in the driver seat. Foggy watched Mike as he drove, entranced by his face and the way Mike seemed relaxed, despite how hyped he'd been on stage. 

They drove up to an apartment complex and Mike got out, helping Foggy out and up to his place. Foggy looked around the apartment and even though it was sparsely decorated, it was nice, and reminded him of when he and Matt moved out of the dorms in college and into their own shoebox place near university. 

"Here, sit down." Mike said, taking him over to the couch. He helped Foggy out of his jacket. "Sit and relax. I'll be right back." 

Foggy nodded and watched as Mike walked off to the kitchen. He brought out a few bottles of water and held one out to Foggy. "You'll thank me in the morning." He promised with a grin. He went to a back room and was gone for a while before he came back, dressed in a loose pair of athletic shorts, his chest bare, and a cap on his head, turned backward. Foggy fought not to stare. He sat down beside Foggy and took out a joint, sticking it in his mouth and lighting it. Once he passed it to Foggy, he flashed him a smile. "So what do you do?" 

"Well I work in a small upstart lawyer office." Foggy said. "Up in New York. Nelson and Murdock. Murdock's my partner, Matt." He almost blurted out Matt's secret, but reigned it in.

"Dude, lawyer?" Mike grinned. "My soulmate's smart. Kick ass." 

Foggy blushed. "Well we've not had many clients, but..." He got cut off by Mike leaning in and kissing him. His eyes fluttered close and a small sound worked out of his throat before he could stop it. 

Mike pulled back and smiled, his eyes soft and lidded from the effects of the pot. "Sorry, I've just been wanting to do that." 

"It's...ok. Really. You have no idea how ok it is." Foggy promised, stumbling over his words. 

"How ok would it be to ask if you'd stay over for the night?" Mike murmured, peppering him with kisses as he asked the question, causing Foggy's brain to cloud over. 

"Um, I...I'd be ok with that." Foggy said. "But uh..." 

"I'm versatile, I'll do whatever you want." Mike said, realizing what he was trying to get at. 

"Wow you really are my soulmate." Foggy blurted out before Mike's lips claimed his again.


	3. Alexa Bliss/Clint Barton

Alexa ignored the fans standing near the barricade as she walked from the building the show had been in toward her rental car. Since she was a heel on the show, the fans thought it gave them the ok to hurl obscenities and other things at her. She didn't usually react to it, unless it was particularly vile, or sexual in nature. There were usually kids around and she didn't think they needed to hear the sick fantasies that the scumbags tended to come up with. It was a lot easier when she was dating Murphy, since the large man was able to send a look to the crowd and keep the rowdier fans from saying anything too bad, but once Murphy found his soulmate (in Carmella no less), Alexa had to fend for herself. She never minded, but it had been nice to not have to worry about it sometimes. 

There was a commotion behind her just as she was about to stick her key in the rental door and when she turned to investiage, she was grabbed from behind and hauled up. She let out a shriek, startled, and then her instincts from all the self-defense classes (and wrestling classes) kicked in, and she began fighting, kicking and flailing, trying to get away from the grip. "Oh no you don't, bitch, we need a hostage to make sure we get away." 

The words gave her pause, and she went to look back, when she saw a man with a bow and arrows come through, followed by a woman in a black catsuit, and a man dressed in a pair of black jeans and a grey shirt, holding a gun. Alexa let out a yelp, her eyes bugging out, wondering what in the hell she got herself into, and knowing no one would believe her if she told them about this. "Let the woman go!" Legolas yelled, looking pretty intimidating. 

"And risk you shooting me with an arrow? Fuck you, Hawkeye!" The guy holding her yelled. 

Hawkeye...as in the Avengers...as in...Alexa was being held hostage by someone on the Avengers radar. 

Fuck. Her. Life. 

Hawkeye looked at her briefly and flashed what she figured was supposed to be a calming smile. "Stay calm, sweetheart, and this'll be all over before you know it." 

Huh. When Alexa was born with those words on her foot there had been a lot of wondering in what text it would be said. Alexa had braced herself for it to be someone attempting to molest her, hence why she'd taken self-defense classes and turned to wrestling. After her eating disorder had passed, she knew she never wanted to feel like she was a victim ever again. 

Fat lot of good that was doing her right now. 

Alexa got an idea and hoped it worked. "Well let's see if I can hurry things along." She saw Hawkeye's eyes bug out but she readied herself and slammed her head back, causing the guy holding her to yelp and and she heard the bone in his nose crack. His grip slackened and she managed to pull away and dart as the woman, Black Widow now that she could think clearly, and the other guy, tackled the guy that had ahold of her. She sat by the bumper of her rental, catching her breath, trying not to freak out, and stop shaking. Hawkeye approached her and sat down next to her, since the other two had the guy handled. 

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

"Yeah, that didn't go as badly as it could've." She looked up at him, flashing him a shaky smile. 

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad." He looked up when Natasha looked over at him and gave her a nod, watching her and Sam lead off the guy they'd been going after. "How about I drive you home? You look kinda shaken up." Plus since she was his his soulmate, he wanted to get to know her better. 

"That may be a good idea." Alexa held up the keys she forgot she was still holding (damn digging those into the guy's face would've helped earlier!) and let him help her stand up. "I'm Alexa by the way." 

"I'm Clint, Hawkeye of the Aven...nevermind no one ever really remembers me." Clint gave a self-deprecating laugh as he helped her get in the car. 

Alexa looked over at him once he got in. "I knew who you were. Kind of hard not to since your arms are bigger than some of the guys I work with." 

"Oh yeah? What do you do?" Clint asked, glancing over at her as he pulled out of the lot. "And where am I going?" 

"Left, right at the light." Alexa said. "I'm a...I'm a professional wrestler." 

Clint stared at her at the red light, waiting for it to turn green. "What? But you're a tiny slip of a thing." 

Alexa shot him a look. "Ok so I manage more than I wrestle, but it's not about the size. It's not like we're in a real fight in there. It's more like...stunt choreography. Besides, I take self-defense classes. I'm tougher than I look." 

Clint grinned, taking off to the right. "I bet you are. Sure are a spitfire." 

"I don't like being told I'm a tiny slip with the implication being I don't look like I can take care of myself." Alexa sassed. 

"I'm sorry." Clint soothed. "I should know better. I mean my best friend isn't all that big herself, yet she takes down guys three times her size." 

"Think she can give me tips?" Alexa asked hopefully, smiling innocently. 

Clint laughed loudly. "Baby, if I can help it, she'll never meet you. That'll only spell bad things for me." 

Alexa shrugged. "You say that like it's a bad thing." 

Clint pulled into the lot of the hotel once Alexa pointed it out. "How can it not be?" 

"She teaches me stuff, and you won't have to worry about me as much?" Alexa offered. 

Clint thought that over. "Damn, you have a point." 

"I always have a point." Alexa said, getting out once Clint parked. "So, uh, you wanna come up for a while?" 

"Yeah, I can do that." Clint texted Natasha to let her know what was up as he followed Alexa into the hotel and up to her room. 

"I'm going to go take a very quick shower, you make yourself comfortable." Alexa said, digging out some clothes to change into. She did her thing as quickly as she could and pulled her wet hair up into a bun, going back out to the main room. Clint had taken off his boots and the vest part of his uniform (costume? Outfit?), leaving him deliciously barechested. 

"I hope this is ok." Clint said. "That thing's not too comfortable to sit around in for a long time, and I'm hoping you'll let me stick around for a while." 

"It's fine." Alexa said casually as she walked over and sat beside him. "I can't believe my soulmate is an Avenger." 

"I can't believe my soulmate is a professional wrestler." Clint shot back playfully, snickering. 

"Touche." Alexa said. "You know, your soulmark spurned me into taking the self-defense classes." 

"Really? Because you knew you'd..." Clint trailed off, thinking about his words to her and he winced. "Shit. I bet you thought..."

"Oh yeah, my dad had me in classes almost as soon as I could walk." Alexa laughed at the way Clint blanched.

"I'm so sorry." Clint said. "Sometimes I don't think before I speak...or act. I've thrown myself off my fair share of buildings." 

Alexa groaned and smacked his arm. "Why do you gotta tell me stuff like that for?!" 

"Sorry." Clint said. "If it makes you feel better, I normally have rapel arrows to shoot and be able to rapel down before I hurt myself." 

"And the rest of the time?" Alexa asked. 

Clint shrugged. "I hope Hulk or Iron Man can catch me. Falcon if he's out with us at the time, and not working out at the VA." 

"Oh God, I've got a daredevil for a soulmate." Alexa groaned. 

Clint grinned mischievously at her. "Not Daredevil, baby, Hawkeye." 

Alexa slugged him as he laughed at her. 

"You know what I mean." She said. 

"I do." He said. He gazed at her for several seconds, before speaking up again. "Don't hit me." 

She went to ask what he was talking about, when he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't the deepest kiss she'd ever had, but it definitely had her squirming and her heart beat kicking up a notch. 

"Definitely wouldn't hit you for that." She promised quietly. 

"Good to know." He said, before leaning in and kissing her again.


	4. Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson/Claudio Castagnoli (Antonio Cesaro)

Matt Murdock met Foggy Nelson at Columbia University, walking into their shared dorm room to find the other man smoking a joint as he sat by the window. "You know you shouldn't be doing that." He spoke up. 

Foggy startled and his head whipped around to look at Matt (the joint falling from his fingers down to the ground below). "Damn it, you just made me lose a good doobie." He groaned. He ducked back into the room when a few people (one he couldn't be sure wasn't a professor) looked up to see where the joint had come from. 

"I'm pretty sure no one says 'good doobie' anymore." Matt cracked, using his cane to walk over and sit down on the bed Foggy was furthest from, putting his bags down beside him. 

"So you're my roommate." Foggy eyed him. 

"And soulmate apparently." Matt said, grinning when he heard Foggy's heartbeat kick up. He must not have realized their words to each other. 

"Oh yeah. I...I didn't notice that." Foggy said, reviewing Matt's words in his mind. "Huh, yeah. That's the words on my collarbone." He eyed Matt. "How do you know..." 

"That I have a soulmark?" Matt filled in. He grinned. "I've had people tell me." He wouldn't say that it was women (and men) he'd slept with though. He figured Foggy didn't need to know more than that. 

"Oh." Foggy said. "I figured it was in braille or something." 

Matt laughed at that, unable to help himself. "Oh boy do I wish. That would've made it a lot easier to find. As it is, I had to wait until someone told me about it." 

"Do you have a third?" Foggy asked quietly, and Matt heard rustling of fabric, like he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, running it through his fingers, or something. 

"I do, do you?" Matt asked. 

"I do." Foggy said. "The other one is on the back of my thigh." 

"Mine's on the back of my thigh." Matt said. "One of them anyway. Yours." He could practically feel Foggy blushing at the implication of what that meant and Matt being the shit he could be at times couldn't help but grin. "And the other is...well to be frank, it's near a very sensitive place near my hipbone." The implication of that one had given Matt more than one fantasy since he'd hit puberty. 

"Wow." Apparently Foggy liked the implication of that as well. "When do you think we'll find our third?" 

"I'm not sure." Matt pushed himself up and flopped over by Foggy, hooking his arm around Foggy's neck (faking a little fumbling since he couldn't seem like he was too good with his other senses). "But until we do? We have each other." 

Foggy put his own arm around Matt and tugged him close. Thankfully Foggy didn't seem like the type to wear strong cologne, so all that assaulted Matt's senses was the soap he'd used in the shower (Zest), his toothpaste (Crest) and what he'd had for his last meal (an enchilada and coke...and a slice of cherry pie). "Damn right we do, Murdock. I can tell this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship." 

Foggy's words seemed to be a little prophetic, looking back on things. Once he and Matt got to know each other, they became thick as thieves. When Foggy wasn't taking Conversational Punjabi and Matt wasn't in his Civil Litigation Procedure class, they could be found at Josie's bar, downing the worst beer on the planet and $5 margaritas on $5 margarita night while cramming for whatever test or midterm or final was coming up for them. When they weren't doing that, they were huddled together in their dorm room writing their papers for classes...at least that's what they told each other. Really most of the time they were getting up to less than innocent things, none of which they'd talk about. 

After law school, they joined a prestigious law firm, and made shit pay, while working to get up in the ranks and get their names out there. Their plan was to build up their careers, have a raport with some clients, before eventually breaking off on their own and starting their own law firm. 

Unfortunately plans change and Matt and Foggy found themselves out on their asses with their own little shit lawfirm probably way before they were ready for it. 

They brought in Karen after they handed her case, in desperate need of a secretary since Foggy had no idea how to do any sort of thing with that, and Matt...well Matt was blind, it didn't really need any more explanation than that did it? 

...and then their business stayed stagnant. Matt and Foggy grew used to dining on Ramen noodles and Little Debbie cakes for dessert, swallowing Pabst Blue Ribbon beer. 

"Foggy our time will come." Matt said as he hauled Foggy away from the open window where he was attempting to throw himself out of it...for the third time that week. "Besides, we're on the ground floor, you throw yourself out the window and the most you'll do to yourself is dislocate your shoulder or break your nose. It's not worth it, man, it's not worth it!" 

Foggy laughed at Matt's dramatics despite his despair. "It's not funny, Matt!" He whirled around to face him. "If we were more in the red, we'd be one of those people PETA throw red paint at." 

"Dude, some things you don't make fun of." Matt tried to say somberly, but he wound up laughing. 

"I'm just saying..." Foggy started, but Karen's voice interrupted him. 

"Potential client!" She called. "Potential hot client with a hot accent, get your asses in here!" 

"Our work awaits." Matt said, walking out to the main room. "What have we got, Karen?" 

"Mr. Claudio Castagnoli." Karen said, and by the tone of her voice Matt could tell she was checking out the man. "He, uh, he's an athlete and he wants representation on retainer for contract negotiations and whatever else an athlete would need a lawyer for." 

"And you came to us?" Foggy blurted out. 

"What my partner means, Mr. Castagnoli, is we'd be glad to help you out." Matt casually moved his cane so that it whacked Foggy in the shin, smirking when he heard Foggy yelp. 

There was a strangely long silence, before a soft spoken voice piped up. Swiss accent Matt thought to himself. "Well I'd be willing to talk over what I need you to do for me." Matt's eyes widened behind his tinted glasses, hearing the way Claudio must've looked over at Foggy as he continued speaking. "But right now I'd like to take my soulmates out to lunch." 

"We'd love to!" Foggy said before Matt could say anything else. Of course what he was going to say was pretty much the same. 

"Why don't we take our things with us." Matt spoke up. "That way we can kill two birds with one stone and get to know each other, along with talking about what we can do for you, Mr. Castagnoli." 

"I think under the circumstances you can call me Claudio." He said, laughing a little. The sound of it even made Matt swoon a little.

"I'll do that." Matt said quietly, vaguely aware of Foggy moving to grab their things so they could leave. "Karen we'll be taking lun..." 

"Oh take the rest of the day off, Matt." Karen said, interrupting what he was about to say. "You and I both know you don't have anything to do right now." 

Matt groaned and wished Karen hadn't said that. He vowed to speak to her later about not talking about how lame their business was in front of clients. 

"Karen!" Foggy yelped. "Don't say shit like that in front of people! It gives them a bad impression!" 

...or he'd just let Foggy take care of it. 

Anarchy, his life was anarchy. 

"Sorry." Karen said, sounding sheepish. "I just figured you two would rather spend time with your soulmate rather than..." 

"...and you'd be right!" Foggy cut her off, thankfully. "So that's what we're going to do. You have our cell numbers if something comes up." At this point Foggy was ushering he and Claudio out of the office. 

Once they got out of the office, Claudio spoke up, sounding fairly amused. "I know a diner nearby we could eat at..." 

"That sounds great." Matt said, smiling. "Lead the way." 

They went to the diner, and Matt was glad by the sounds of it, that it wasn't very busy at that time. He let Foggy nudge him toward a back booth and he slid in, realizing that Foggy had maneuvered him so that he was between both men. Foggy's hand moved casually down to where he could put his fingers on Matt's thigh and he tapped out a rhythm of morse code. 'He smells really good.' 

They'd gotten bored one weekend (and maybe a little too high) and Matt found out Foggy knew morse code. At the time it had seemed like something he just needed to learn (right then even!) and Foggy had spent the rest of the weekend teaching him. Over the years they did it sometimes, just to have in jokes, or private conversations when other people were around. 

Matt smiled and moved so that his hand could reach Foggy's own thigh. 'He really does smell good, you're right.' 

After the waitress came and took their drink and food orders, Matt turned toward Claudio. "So, Claudio." He said. "Before we turn to personal matters, what exactly is it you want us to do for you professionally?" 

"Well it's fairly simple." Claudio said, and damned if his accent still wasn't making Matt's stomach flip flop. "I work as a professional wrestler..." 

"I knew I recognized you!" Foggy blurted out, startling Matt a little. "I mean I thought so, but you're dressed so normally, I didn't even have it click when I heard your voice, I mean..." 

"Foggy, can you fanboy later?" Matt asked, amused. 

"Sorry, sorry." Foggy said. "As you were saying. 

When Claudio spoke again, he sounded amused. "I'm a professional wrestler for the World Wrestling Entertainment, WWE for short. I recently got a new business manager and they suggested I retain a lawyer to handle looking over my contracts for work, to make sure I'm getting all I can, and to make sure I can't get anything better or more fair. Just normal to do with all that stuff that I may not understand." 

"Well we'd be glad to do that." Matt said, smiling. "What made you come to us, if I may ask, I mean we're fairly...new." 

"Well I read about how you handled your first case, and I was impressed." Claudio said. "Not to mention how you helped put Wilson Fisk behind bars. I thought maybe you'd think what I want you to do was a little..." 

"Beneath us?" Foggy offered. 

"Well it's not." Matt said, goosing Foggy on the thigh, causing him to let out a fairly girly sounding shriek. Matt smirked. "I mean...we'd be glad to do this. Especially now that we know you're our soulmate." 

"Ok." Claudio clapped his hands. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get to know each other..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this one longer, and show the 'getting to know each other' part, but it was getting long as it was so I will leave that to your imaginations. Besides I don't like when fic goes on and on about stuff I already know about characters. So...


	5. Felicity Smoak/Clint Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen bashing in this. Usually I ship Olicity but I'm very not happy with Oliver right now so I took to out on him. If you don't like that, you don't have to read this chapter.

No one knew that Tony Stark was Felicity's dad, not even those she'd grown close to in Starling City. It wasn't that she was ashamed of who her dad was, it was just that he tended to be very...Tony Stark, and that tended to make her life somewhat difficult sometimes. So she just kept it quiet, knowing no one that was in her life at that moment would be able to dig well enough to unearth that little tidbit about her. Her hacking skills came in handy a lot, and the best thing was that only those who knew her personally knew about Tony, which she could count on one hand. 

Once she found out about Oliver's son, and the fact that he'd made several visits to see him, and the boy's mother, Felicity was done. She knew things with Oliver would never change, and even though she forgave him for going so deep undercover with the League of Assassins that he couldn't tell anyone for fear for their lives, this was the straw that broke the (fragile) camel's back. He'd hurt, betrayed, disappointed, and upset her far more times than she ever would've admitted she'd let a man do to her, so she gave her company to Curtis, despite his vehement objections, and moved out of the house she'd shared with Oliver, sucking up her pride and going to New York. 

Of course Tony knew when she got into the city because as soon as she got off the plane, there was a text on her phone from him that said 'sending a ride'. On any other day, that would've frustrated her immensely. But she had to admit to herself that she was kind of glad that she didn't have to worry about getting a cab. 

She walked off the terminal and she groaned when she saw someone holding up a sign that said 'Felicity Stark'. She'd been using her mom's last name since she was a little girl, and didn't want someone to make the connection and bring her into the crazy world her dad lived in. 

...she could admit the hypocrasy of that thought that she was on her way to her dad's tower.

Felicity squared her shoulders and walked over to the man standing with the sign, taking a minute to check him over as she did so. He was in a threadbare grey shirt that did little to hide his body undernearth (she could see his nipples for crying out loud!) and a pair of slate grey pinstripe pants that fit his body like a second skin, topped off with a pair of black dress shoes. "Um, I have no idea who put you up to the sign, but I'd rather not let the cat out of the bag that I'm a Stark, so what can I do to persuade you to toss it in the trash?" 

The man looked down at her (and she hadn't noticed he had on Oakley gascan sunglasses to hide his eyes) and then flicked the sign nimbly, smirking as it arced in the air and fell into a nearby garbage can. "

"Actually, Stark put me up to it, but anything my soulmate wants, my soulmate gets." Felicity paused and stared up at the man as he removed his sunglasses and hung them from his shirt, flashing her a kind smile that was a lot different from the smirk he'd worn just moments earlier. "I'm Clint Barton, you may know me as..." 

"Hawkeye! You've gotta be kidding me!" Felicity blurted out loudly, causing a few people to look their way. Clint shifted a bit and steered her toward baggage claim just in case anyone else clued into the fact that he was there. He was the least cared about Avenger (there'd been a poll, it was a shot to the ego), but he knew some people would have his picture on the internet in minutes if they realized who he was. 

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" Clint bristled, looking down at Felicity who was staring up at him in shock. The amber and gold of her glasses frame glinted in the fluorescent light and he got a little distracted as it did good things to her bright blue eyes. 

"No, it's not that!" Felicity yelped, putting a hand on his arm. She looked at her hand and looked gobsmacked as she gave his arm a squeeze. He felt a bit playful and flexed a little, as not to be caught and chuckled softly as she made a small sound under her breath she probably thought he wouldn't catch. "It's just...well...you're an archer right?" 

"Yeah, the best." Clint boasted. "They don't call me the Amazing Hawkeye for nothing." 

"My ex is an archer." Felicity groaned. "Actually you may have heard of...nevermind." 

Clint studied her and then grinned a little bit. "Superhero, too?" 

"Maybe." Felicity said, trying to recover from her blunder. 

"Superhero code, I won't say a word." Clint promised seriously. 

"Green Arrow." Felicity said. "I guess he's considered a vigilante more than a superhero..." 

"So was I at one point." Clint soothed, letting Felicity grab her bags from the baggage claim, before taking them from her, if only to see her glance at his arms again. 

"Point." Felicity said. "But anyway, enough about him. If I never see him again it'll be too soon." 

Clint knew there was a story there, but he wasn't goin to ask. He had two ex-wives and two ex-girlfriends in his past. He knew what it was like to have a relationship go on the outs and not want to think about it. Especially if it was rather fresh. 

"Ok." Clint said easily. "I know your dad's expecting you, but how do you feel about going out for dinner before we go back there?" 

"I'd like that." Felicity admitted, flashing him a smile. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, and even then it was just a shake and a bowl of oatmeal and fruit. I'm kind of starivng." 

"Can't have my girl hungry." Clint said as he put her bags in the back of the SUV he'd drove there and opened the passenger door for her. 

There was something about the way he'd said 'my girl' that gave Felicity butterflies and she fought back a blush as he took her hand and helped her up into the seat. Once she was settled, he kissed her hand and shut the door. 

Clint drove her to a place he swore had the best pizza in all of New York and they got a booth back in the corner. As soon as they sat down and ordered a pie, Clint's phone buzzed. He checked it and typed a response and before he could put it back, it buzzed again. He sent a few more responses before putting it away, turned off. "Your dad's going to have a conniption knowing I'm your soulmate, even though he got the crap taken out of his chest." 

"He got the arc...of course he did." Felicity sighed. "He tells me nothing. Anyway, he probably will, but oh well. I'm an adult." 

Clint grinned at her. "Wild child, I like it." 

"Well I did go through a goth phase in college." Felicity blurted out, before putting her hand over her mouth, wide eyed. 

"Please tell me there's pictures." Clint beamed, leaning forward as much as the table would let him. 

"Not even one." Felicity grinned. "And before you say it, not even JARVIS could find any. I destroyed every bit of evidence there was. Even the hard copies." 

Clint eyed her. "Hacker, too, huh? That's hot." 

Felicity blushed. "Well I do a lot more than hacking, even though it's what I've mostly been reduced to the last couple of years." 

"Well." Clint reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I can't wait to find out everything I can about you." 

"Ok but you're still not seeing my goth phase." Felicity pointed at him.


	6. Foggy Nelson/Bucky Barnes

Foggy Nelson tended to walk into trouble sometimes. But to be fair, when your best friend was a vigilante who ran around in a Devil suit, it was probably a sign that your life was going to be far from normal. Not that it was entirely Matt's fault. Foggy just knew that the danger in his life kicked up once he found out about Matt being Daredevil. It had been a contentious few months, but they were getting back on firmer ground with each other. Foggy could actually be in the same room as him and not want to leave in tears, and they'd even had a few cases that they'd done well on and had even won. All in all, Foggy figured he needed to think positively and look on the bright side. Matt was on the good side and had put Kingpin behind bars, ending his reign of terror over Hell's Kitchen. 

But that didn't mean Hell's Kitchen suddenly became a paradise. Foggy thought himself a kind of vigilante in his own right, and broke up the occasional mugger or someone beating up someone else up in an alley. That's not to say he was stupid about it though, he definitely thought twice when he saw the person had a weapon of some sort. He had a brave streak a mile wide, he just wasn't stupid. He could defend himself pretty well, would even go as far as to say he was kind of a badass. He just wasn't on the Matt levels of being a badass. He couldn't even begin to reach those levels. 

Foggy got pulled out of his musings by two big, black SUVs pulling out in an alley in his path and he watched as a few people loaded out of them and he recognized the HYDRA insignia on their uniforms. He gasped when he saw it and blurted out a few choice words. Of course that was a stupid thing to do and as soon as a few heads whipped in his direction, he started berating himself for it. "Hey now, just an innocent bystander here, I'll be on my way and you can..." The guys started after him and his eyes bugged out before he began hoofing it as fast as he could. He knew he wasn't the fastest runner, so he needed to be smart about his get away. He threw trashcans and trashbags in his wake, trying to trip the guys up and deter them from persuing him too hard. Unfortunately though he was dealing with more than your average criminal and the guys avoided his booby traps quite effectively, and Foggy felt like his life was going to flash before his eyes. 

A movement out of the corner of his eyes startled him and he felt someone dart behind him and start fighting with the guys. He figured it was Matt, and thanked his lucky stars that Matt was out patrolling right then, otherwise his goose would've been cooked. 

He darted into an alley way and listened to the melee, hoping that Matt was getting the better of the goons, and wondering if he needed to go help the man. But he figured he'd just be a hindrance so he stayed put until the sounds of battle stopped. 

He walked out to where he figured Matt would be and his eyes bugged out again as he took in the black tactical outfit and the metal arm. "Well you're not Daredevil." He blurted out, hoping he wasn't about to get killed after all. 

The Winter Soldier looked over at him and seemed to assess him, looking him up and down before smiling. "Well I've been called one before, but not as a title." 

Foggy recognized the words that were scrawled just under his bellybutton and he let out a not-at-all-girlish squeak of surprise. "Wow." He mumbled as he got lost in his thoughts about what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, willing to take suggestions for insanely rare soulmate pairing ideas. Fandoms include Marvel, DC, Dancing With the Stars, Teen Wolf (tv series), Magic Mike, Check Please, Stephanie Plum, Harry Potter, Supernatural, WWE among others I may be blanking on right now. 
> 
> I do have the right to refuse to do a pairing though if I don't like one or both of the characters. If that's the case, I will ask if you have an alternative idea for me. I'm pretty accepting of a wide variety of people though, so chances of me turning down a pairing or character are really slim.


End file.
